As known, a washing machine is provided with tub or drum mounted inside of the washing machine for washing laundry by turning the drum or the tub. Similar to such a washing machine, a dryer is also provided with a drum inside thereof for holding washed laundry, for supplying hot air thereto and drying the laundry.
The door is provided to a housing of the washing machine or the dryer, for introduction or taking the laundry into/out of the washing machine or the dryer. The door has a system for opening/closing of an opening in the housing in communication with the drum inside of the washing machine or the dryer. In more detail, the door is connected to a hinge assembly fitted to the housing, for rotating around the hinge assembly to open and close the opening.
However, since the door rotates on one hinge shaft of the hinge assembly, the door is opened only at a limited angle from the housing. Accordingly, the door is not convenient for the user to introduce and take out the laundry, actually. Moreover, it is liable that an excessive force is applied to the door during the introduction/taking into/out of the laundry, which reduces a lifetime of the hinge assembly and the door.